


The Sun that chases after the Shadow

by creamymint



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamymint/pseuds/creamymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Akihito lived by a set of rules that he'd proclaimed to save his butt more times than his fingers can count. But when destiny intervenes, he's more than willing to throw his cautions to the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life works in funny ways

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, wrote this on the side as a way to wring out ideas after my writer’s block. I didn’t imagined it could morphed into this big monster. I don’t know how many chapters this will be, as the storyline is quite flexible in a way. This is Humor laced with a bit of Angst (and of course Romance hehe). Anyway, lo and behold the monster! (This idea was inspired by kdrama’s Master’s Sun, so I’m basically basing it a bit from that story). - Moved story from FF.net as backup.

Sweat trickle down the side of Akihito’s face as he will himself not to look anywhere else but his editor’s eyes. When that didn’t work, his eyes strayed towards the white coffee mug that was placed idly on the right side of the table. He tried his hardest to occupy his view with the said mug, skirting over the big bold words that screamed “World’s Best Boss” in Comic Sans. The mug must have been a gag gift as there was no way in hell Akihito would describe “best” and “Keigo” in the same sentence. He’s pretty sure that Keigo has earned the right to place his photo under “asshat” or “assholes” in the dictionary. As if to satisfy Akihito’s curiosity, Keigo snatched the mug and gulp down the hot liquid, revealing the underside: “I’m A Douche”. 

 _Much more like it_ he thought as he tried his hardest to fight the smirk that was beginning to make itself known. It must have been a total failure as Keigo slammed the mug loudly on the table, resulting an undignified flinch from Akihito.

“What’s so funny?” his editor asked, voice tinged with irritation towards his somehow vacant behavior. “Did you hear what I just said?”

“That you want me to go to Shibuya, stalk Hinamori Ayu while freezing to death with only a ramen cup to keep me warm?” Akihito said with sarcasm, eyes still attached at the coffee mug. “Yeap, loud and clear.” Though he knew he was out of the line, but he couldn’t be blamed since Keigo is proving that he was indeed a douche.

Keigo’s eyes narrowed into slits before producing an evil smirk that Akihito knew well. It was on the line of either dull paperwork for the whole month kind of evil (which is stressful enough since he was a photographer for Christ sake!) … or much more pressing matters that he’s been avoiding since two weeks ago: sending him on a trip to Nagoya.

Nope, nope… he’d rather break his precious arm than going there! That’s a blaring enough sign to know that going to Nagoya is not an option as a photographer’s arm is said to be his _life_. But his life be damned, he’s much more concerned of his mentality and emotional state. What’s the point of living if you can’t help but be scared out of your mind for the rest of your life?

But seeing as Keigo was above his level in the food chain, his mentality state could “go fuck itself” (Keigo’s words) before he lose this job too. As much as Akihito is unwilling to go out and venture to Nagoya, he couldn’t afford to lose his position as he was dirt poor enough and his ass could be evicted from his apartment since last Saturday (his landlady’s words).

It wasn’t as if Akihito couldn’t live off by sleeping on the cold hard bench in Shinjuku Park (he’d tried it once and it wasn’t that bad considering his rundown apartment isn’t that much of a different class), but bad things happen when he sleeps in the open without _protection_. No, he’s not talking about perverts. Though he does have a share amount of pervert problems (old geezers seems to find him attractive for some reason), but what he’s facing is all different kind of problem. It’s an ethereal kind in a way. Supernatural if you’d like a better word for it.

From the corner of his eyes, Akihito could see the almost transparent figure hovering around Keigo’s small office. It was a woman, wearing a somewhat revealing pajama with her long hair all mussed up.  She would have been beautiful enough if it wasn’t for the fact that her head was hanging off at an almost neck breaking angle. Her right arm was twisted in an odd angle that could warrant a blood curling scream if she was well… alive?

Akihito had noticed the figure the moment he’d stepped into the room and has been trying to ignore its existence all together. It’s not like he’s in denial that he could see these beings. No, in fact it was crystal clear to him that he’ll be seeing them all throughout his fucked up life until he drew his last breath. He’s fairly certain that his trip to the mental hospital for teenagers with mental problems when he was seventeen, is prove enough that he’d accepted he could see spirits that is conjured up by his delusional state due to traumatic incident (his douchebag psychologist’s words). Well, maybe to the spirits part, but definitely not the delusion.

At seventeen, he’d tried to believe his psychologist’s advice, seeing as to how scared shitless he was at the time when he’d seen his dead for three years neighbor venturing around the neighborhood with a smashed skull and dead looking eyes. Who could blame him when his own parents had all but throw him into this mental house when he screamed his lungs out like little girl at absolutely… nothing. But after almost one year and a half from his first sighting (and a few more trips to the hospital), he knew damn well than concluding it all to a simple trick of his mind. Maybe he’d totally lost it after all?

Akihito was a smart kid, and he quickly knew if he continues on down this path of saying “I can still see them”, he would never be able to leave the damned place. Convincing his parents that he could really see ghosts was out of the question as he’ll surely book a one way ticket to the mental asylum, and this time… he was not sure if he’ll ever be released again. So sucking it up like a real man would, he got healthy in a record time. Everyone cheers and celebrated for his release, his parents and his friends (only Kou and Takato left after he was sent away into loony bin, bless them) were all cheerful and happy for him. They finally got their Aki back and was glad that he was all better now.

Akihito could only cringe at the statement. It was far cry from the truth. He was never better. In fact his vision has started to clear up throughout the years and now he can see these beings in HD. Oh, what fucked up luck he had.

Getting back on track…. No he was never in denial he could see these _beings_. It’s just that somehow, these beings would know whether you can see or sense them. They would hog, haunt and follow you until you succumb to their wishes. Dead people only had one thing in their so called mind: regret. And fuck his luck to the whole universe in sense, Akihito learned that the hard way.

He still remembers his first encounter with the first ghost he helped. Akihito had mentally stored the incident away as “A truckload worth of beer that could satisfy the world’s thirst.” It happened at a not so fateful night when he was almost nineteen (when he was deemed fit enough to walk around on his own), he was walking down the alley behind the club that Kou and Takato had dragged him to when he made an eye contact with a man that seems to be all but… dead drunk. He’d stared at first, still maintaining eye contact with the man before doing the most idiotic thing in lifetime: acknowledging him by saying “Go away!”

If that didn’t signal the ghost that he can see them in the empty alley, he didn’t know what would! (Well, maybe his so obvious staring… but drunk people do zoned out into space most of the time).

The ghost that he only knows as the “Drunken Dude” (seeing as how most of the time they only remembered their regret before they die than their own freakin name), haunts him for weeks! He couldn’t ignore it into submission. He couldn’t sleep a wink. He couldn’t take a dump without a ghost jump scaring him out of nowhere. Most of all… he was losing his freaking mind!

At the end of the third week, he sat down and heard the ghost’s regret. Sure enough, it wasn’t wrong for him to label the ghost as the Drunken Dude as his only regret was that he couldn’t manage to complete his pub crawl around Shinjuku. Apparently he’d died why trying to complete a promise he’d made with his best bud from high school (before the said fucker died due to an unfortunate accident at eighteen): to conquer and dominate Shunjuku’s pub.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Akihito had growl when he heard that. Knowing full well that it was a crazy idea in the first place, and no wonder he’d died of alcohol poisoning… go figure!

“And what are you suggesting to do? You’re freaking dead and there’s no way in hell you’re gonna be able to drink it” Akihito had grumbled, shooed off the ghost and went to bed. The next thing he knew, we woke up with the worst imaginable hangover he will ever experience in his life, wasting away in some dump alleyway that smells of bile and pee. He couldn’t remember how he got there and why in the God’s name was he there in the first place?

Thankfully (the only miracle that has ever happen in his so sorry life), he wasn’t mugged. He flipped his phone open and noticed that it was 6pm the day after his last memory. He’d black out for almost 18 hours and he couldn’t remember a freaking thing. It took all his strength not to vomit when he hurls his body up. As he walk staggering away from the alley towards his apartment, he saw his reflection on a shop’s display glass. Some fucker had drawn up kisses marks on his cheeks and a words “Suck me all up ;)” on his forehead with a marker!

How Akihito wished he was dead. Instead he braved his way towards his apartment, while ignoring all the disapproving stares and outright hysterical laughter from a group of high schoolers. It took Akihito exactly seven showers to rinse the awful smell and grime off his body. Un-fucking-fortunately, the marker was a different story. He’d had to hold up in his apartment for two weeks before it finally fades off. Kou and Takato had laughed their faces and asses off when they saw his face the first time. And since they’re those douche friends that will remind you of the most humiliating situation you’d ever landed yourself in, Akihito would find himself in a “Do you remember the time...?” moment whenever they go out drinking. As much as Akihito loves his friends, they really do need to zip their mouths closed before he really loses it.

It took Akihito awhile to finally understand what had truly happened on that 18 hour black out. All evidence leads to only one possible conclusion: he was possessed. The Drunken Dude had used his body to fulfil his regret and unfortunately for him, he was the perfect vessel. Especially when he lost his consciousness (during sleep or anything that could end up with him getting knocked out), the ghosts would have a field day in these cases!

Akihito had his share amount of waking up in various awkward and mostly disturbing circumstances in places he’d never thought he would ever step foot in (Incident #14: Gay Bar), to last him for a lifetime. Ever since then, Akihito had never dared to totally indulge himself in deep sleep. He’d set his alarm off exactly thirty minutes every hour, every night. He avoids alcohol like plague, keeps his mind clear, steeled himself from daily occurrence of the most horrifying jump scares and resolved to ignore pleading ghosts even if that means risking his own life.

He’d set up rules: 1) Avoid all contact. 2) Do not even show any signs that you see or sense them. 3) Do not venture into places filled with them. 4) Do not help even if they beg. 5) Stay the fuck away from anything related to them if possible.

If the world tried to ever change this mindset he’d slowly cultivated three years ago, then this is his message to the said universe: Fuck off!

 _Yeah, fuck you too Akihito_ the wind of destiny blows over the said blond as the young man stepped out of the editorial building. He was yet again pushed into the wheel of fate. In four days’ time, Akihito would break every single rule he’d followed through like a robot just for the sake of one ghost. A ghost that would change his fate…forever.

For better or for worse? Well, that was up to Akihito to decide.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

Akihito cursed loudly when he read the email Keigo had sent. He checks the list of places he needs to go for his two day trip to Nagoya with a heavy heart. His stomach dropped at the mention of Inuyama Castle. Though Akihito had never been to Inuyama Castle after his life-altering incident, he didn’t need to be a genius to conclude that the place will be roamed with ghost from the Edo period. A chill went down his spine at the thought.

He’s so gonna be needing an extra powerful protection. Maybe he should visit the shrine and buy charms that could prolong his luck? He laughs at the thought. How childish that was. No, maybe it was better if he just order a custom made coffin, as he’ll be arriving from Nagoya inside one if his instincts prove him right.

“Shit” Akihito cursed loudly. He was truly shaken at the thought of venturing into Nagoya. He doesn’t know what will await him there. What kind of ghost would roam around a castle that has seen thousands of death? A headless one? Ones with burst stomach? Or worst children ghosts? His stomach lurched at the image that conjures up in his mind eye. God, he’s gonna be sick.

Venturing into an unknown territory usually does that to him. It’s not like he can help it. After all, Tokyo ghosts are quite mild looking in his “Scary as Fuck Meter” (out of 10, they could be range from 4-6 stars tops). Most of them died for natural cause, unfortunate incidents or murder. But even murdered victims didn’t look that scary (as he went through numerous of those when he went to cover for a criminal photojournalist, Mitarai, when the said guy was unavailable). Akihito couldn’t help but wonder if he’ll be served with an 8 to 10 stars in Inuyama Castle. Only one way to find out.

But first, he should really visit the shrine. He needs to get prepared mentally and emotionally for this big jump.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

_Two Days Later…_

Akihito slumped in relief on the platform bench. He was finally returning back to Tokyo today and what a big relief that was! Though, he feels like an idiot now for being such a scaredy-cat seeing how uneventful his trips to Inuyama Castle was (aside from those ghosts that were lingering along the riverside, which has made a 7 star in his “Scary as Fuck Meter”), he didn’t see a single Edo period ghost.

He didn’t know if he should feel disappointed after all the hype he feels. Heck, he even get stomach cramps from all the nerves that has been bundling up throughout his trip in Nagoya. Maybe even ghosts has a time limit? Well, at least everything went well. Akihito pulled out his phone and stares at the charm strap that the priestess had given him as a “Good Luck” charm.

“I guess you really are lucky” Akihito whispers as he pokes the small bell that attached at the end of the strap.

“Is this seat taken?” asked a warm voice from Akihito’s side. Akihito’s gaze locked with a bright brown eyes that frames the face of a very kind looking but definitely beautiful lady before a genuine smile graced his lips.

“No, not at all” he replied equally kind towards the lady and removes his bag from the seat next to him. The lady thanked him before sitting herself with a huff.

Akihito observes the lady secretly as she was kind of out of place from the normal looking Nagoya people. She somehow exudes elegance and true enough, she opened her purse, took out a silk handkerchief that was embroidered with beautiful flowers before dabbing her forehead in the lightest of touch.

Akihito didn’t know he was staring. Not until the lady looked his way and smiled at him. And like a blushing school boy, Akihito duck his face in total embarrassment. He was caught staring so openly at the beautiful lady, how embarrassing is that?

“What brings you to Nagoya?” she asked him, voice full of curiosity.

“How did you know I’m not from Nagoya?” Akihito replied, genuinely surprised that the woman knew he wasn’t a local. He could’ve been a local that was heading towards Tokyo for all she knew.

“Your clothes, your accent and your manners” she replied simply. “Don’t get me wrong, we’re good people but it’s really rare to find youngsters with good looks and has a great mannerism.”

It was the first time someone ever said he has a good manner. Even his parents would drop to an early grave if they heard this woman. With all the cursing, cussing and whining he did back in Kanagawa. Thankfully, the lady didn’t know about that.

“A business trip” he replied sheepishly when he realized the lady was still waiting for his answer. “My editor send me here to catch the beauty of Nagoya during winter, especially the Inuyama Castle for our next seasonal calendar.”

“So you’re a photographer? I see… it really does suits your image. You have this kind of bright shine and I’m sure it’s well-fitted in your career” she nodded as if she was satisfied that the image she’d conjured up of Akihito in her mind really does coincides with him.

“I wonder… do you take wedding photos? I’m surveying around and you seem like a good candidate” she asked again, this time out of professionalism.

“I did once for my friend’s wedding. It was more like a freelance job. I don’t take much of portrait photos… but I can show you some if you like” Akihito offers and opens his camera bag to retrieve his Nikon D3X. The lady scoot closer to Akihito to look at the camera’s live screen as he shuffles through pictures after pictures of Takato’s wedding that he’d kept in his spare memory card.

“You have an exceptional talent! Why are you not doing this professionally?” she asked in total amazement at Akihito’s skills. Somehow, Akihito captures life through his pictures and it was refreshing to look at.

“I would love to have you as my wedding photographer” she said, her smile now blossoms more genuinely. Flattered, Akihito gave him his card to her and said that she could contact him anytime if she didn’t change her mind. She was tucking the card into her purse when the train arrives. They both stood up and boarded the train together.

“Do you mind if we sit together? It would be nice to have a company and I would really like to talk more on why you’re not going professional yet!”

Akihito grin. She was definitely a good company and he wouldn’t mind spending off the trip back to Tokyo bickering about photography. It might be the best trip yet!

They settled down together and was somehow immediately comfortable with each other. Akihito offered the window seat and he sat at the aisle. As they waited for the other passengers to board the train, she suddenly gasps.

“Oh my God!” she gasps in surprise and started to get out of her seat. “I left my bag on the platform beside the bench. It was too fun talking to you” she explained to him.

“Let me get it for you, with those heels I don’t think you’ll make it in time” Akihito jokes and pushed her gently by the shoulder for her to sit down again. Akihito left his clothes bag on his seat, signaling that the seat was taken before quickly making his way out of the coach. In his haste, he brought along the camera that he was holding but left his camera bag under the leg area at his seat.

He spotted a lavender colored bag just as she had mention. Right beside the bench they occupied just moments ago. He stride quickly to get the bag, but somehow the strap of the bag was stuck at the corner of the bench. He didn’t know how in the world it got stuck and he tried to pry the bag without damaging it. But the Goddess of Destiny had planned this all along. As it was written in the stars that he was bound to miss the train at this very moment.

A beeping sound was heard as the train door closes. “Stand behind the line, the train is departing” the programmed voice was heard before the train departed. And Akihito could only gape as he watched the train zoomed out of his view in record time. He cursed loudly as he realized that he’d missed the train and that his belongings are all in there! Before he could feel sorry for himself, his phone rings.

“Takaba-san, did you not make it in time?” it was the lady, and God bless her soul!

“The bag was stuck and I tried to pry it away… and the doors closed before I could board again. I’m so sorry for this.”

“Don’t be! It was selfish of me letting you go when it was my bag” she sighs in defeat. “But how about this, I’ll wait for you in Tokyo with your bags and you can catch the next train with mine?”

“That sounds good enough for me” Akihito replied earnestly, because dammit he would give a limb to anyone to get back his camera bag. “Sorry for all the trouble.”

She chuckles “I’m sure a kind man as yourself is protected by God. There must be a reason why you missed this one.” They said goodbyes with promises to meet up at the small café near the Tokyo station.

Akihito heaved a sigh as he slumped back on that right exact bench he’d occupied a moment ago. He looked up at the clock, and realized he had exactly 30 minutes before the next train arrives.

 _A nap sounds good right about now_ he thought as he slumped further on the bench, trying to make himself comfortable. It was that moment when he heard a loud bang in the distance, the ground underneath him shakes and the light flickers ominously. Silence followed suit as people were dumbfounded as to what had happened, before dark smokes bellows into the platform carried by the air currents.

In the distance, a roaring inferno like fire surges out one of the tunnel. Some people began to cough violently before panicking when they saw the fire. Emergency lights starts to blaze off and the rigging of the high pitched siren followed. Akihito was still dumbfounded when he was manhandled by one of the Emergency Units staffs in the station, ushering him to move his ass and climb up the stairs away from the platform.

The crowd from the platform was expertly and efficiently ushered out of the station, Akihito among those who was still sorely confused as to what had exactly happened. Even though he might have a clue as to what had gone down, but he refused to believe such notions until it is proved otherwise. Outside of the station, they were quickly checked for injuries before they were ushered to sit down on the concrete floor. Most were just suffering from mild aftermath shock as the crowd stared wide eyed, looking around to find answers.

Akihito could hear the wail of sirens from fire-trucks, police and ambulance alike in the distance. Everything was moving at a fast pace, but to Akihito his world had turned numb and cold. He couldn’t shake the feeling of dread as his eyes once again skirts around the room, trying to catch something… anything that could ease his troubled mind. His heart clenched painfully when all of a sudden all the station screen that was once black morphed into colors.

It was switched on to a news channel that was broadcasting live at on open space, a landscape that could’ve once been a beautiful scenery. Now filled with smokes and blazing fire. Fire-trucks, police cars and ambulances littered around the place. There could possibly be hundreds of people on the scene doing different things. Some putting out fires from a big piece of metal, some were rescuing people under the debris, some were escorting injured victims on stretchers or are simply carried towards the ambulance before it zoomed out of the view.

Akihito couldn’t hear what the reporter was reporting, but the news title really shook him raw to the core.

“Train derailment: JR Line Nagoya to Tokyo.”

He felt the bile rise up to his throat, but manages to keep it down by gulping huge lungs full of air. He knew what he was feeling, it was panic attack. He squeezed his eyes shut, tightly… willing the feeling of guilt that was crawling up all over his skin.

 _It should’ve been me_ he thought, but trying his hardest to keep his calm. That’s when he realized that he was still holding the lavender bag. His hands shakes before he brought the bag to his lap. Zipping open the bag, to peek inside the contents.

It was filled with color pallets catalogue, samples of invitations card, magazines on cakes and wedding dresses… Akihito chokes on his sobs before letting out a heartfelt cry, filled with guilt.

“It should’ve been me” he said it aloud this time around. Her voice lingers inside his not so distant memory _: “I’m sure a kind man as yourself is protected by God. There must be a reason why you missed this one.”_

 _I don’t even know your name_ he thought as he hugged onto the bag, willing his body to somehow just travel back in time.


	2. Too weird to live, too rare to die!

Akihito received frantic calls from his parents, Kou, Takato and almost a concerned one from Keigo. As much as Keigo was an asshole most of the time, he was still a responsible employer who might had sent one of his employees towards an early grave. Akihito deduced that Keigo was quite shaken from the news and took that chance to come clean: that he was an idiot and that their company’s camera had probably burned to crisp now.

 “But I thought you said you never boarded the train?” Keigo had asked in suspicion.  Akihito explained the simplified version of his luck (minus the lady, as Akihito suspected his boss would want him to cover that story even though it was a dick move to actually publish a story that could haunt the family of the probably, but hopefully not, deceased lady).

The call however didn’t end as well as Akihito had hoped. Keigo proved he was a heartless bastard after all when he said he’ll be deducting those expenses from Akihito’s salary (twenty percent every month) and Akihito could only groan in frustration. So much as taking advantage of the situation.

Now that everyone that would care about his well-being had known he was indeed safe and sound, his world began to quiet down again. He couldn’t help but laugh at the bitter truth of his life. That he wouldn’t be missed by the world even if he drops and dies now. It’s not like he ever cared about living past thirty. He doubts his mind would hold that long with his ghost predicaments anyway.

Unlike the lady though…

Akihito sighs tiredly as he massage his aching temple. An oncoming headache was barreling though his skull as the guilt slowly eats his insides away. Surely, the lady deserves more in this life than he ever could hope to achieve. She was engaged to someone after all. Akihito’s stomach once again protest painfully as it twist and lurch at the thought of how one’s life can do a complete one-eighty turn within just mere minutes.

He couldn’t bear the thought of having to come face to face with her family. More so to her soon to be husband. For the first time in years, Akihito sent a silent prayer to the heaven, wishing with all his heart and soul that the kind lady was spared from the clutches of death.

And if Death really needs one more soul to reach his quota today… then so be it. Akihito is more than willing to trade places with her and be happy that he didn’t need to live through his lonely life with this consuming guilt.

 _Please… please… just this once. It’s for the best_ Akihito silently prayed. 

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

With only 15,400 yen in his wallet, a camera and the lavender bag in his possession, Akihito didn’t have much choice but to stay overnight at the cheapest motel he could find in Nagoya. He needed the rest of the money for the trip back to Tokyo via bus as the train is out of commission for the rest of the week. He wasn’t crazy enough to attempt going back that very day as the traffic is jammed packed with vehicles. Some roads were blocked for easy access for the search and rescue team, leading to a very congested traffic for miles away.

Akihito couldn’t stand being around crowds of agitated people. With the day he was having, it was sure time before his nerves snap and broke down on the middle of the street. He needed a safe retreat and this old rundown motel was the only salvation he could afford. It wasn’t a surprise to know the motel was already half full when he arrived. Hundreds of people were stranded at the train station due to the incident and were forced to stay overnight in Nagoya. Thankfully, the motel still had few rooms left and according to the receptionist, Akihito managed to snag the “moderately clean room” (whatever the heck that means).

Well… Akihito found out that the “moderately clean” is totally an understatement. His room looks like a dumpsite with all the garbage and beer cans inside the overfilled rubbish bin. There were unidentified stains on the carpet and bed sheet. There were towels hung on the rail inside the bathroom and Akihito dared to take a sniff at it before he flung the monstrosity towards the bin.

If this is what they called as moderately clean, Akihito could only shudder at what the less likely clean ones would look like… or even smell like. But he guess he shouldn’t complain as it was good as any place since he hadn’t seen any of those spirits lingering around in this forsaken motel.

Setting his camera on the coffee table, Akihito pointedly ignore the large stain on the sheet before climbing the bed with the lavender bag in his hand. He poured the contents out and scanned through the things carefully. Akihito didn’t know what he was looking for, but he needed a clue about the lady. Maybe a name perhaps, so that he could at least hand over the bag to her relative in case of her death.

There were exactly four magazines (two on wedding dress design, one on hall and misc. deco and one on flavors and cakes deco), a colour palette catalogue, three wedding card design, a file filled with magazine clippings with side notes and a schedule book.

 Akihito flipped through the schedule book to look at the personal information section, but it was left blank. The rest of the book were filled with notes of future appointments and business related stuff. There was one on dress fittings session which was scheduled on next week’s Saturday that made Akihito felt worse about the whole situation. With a heavy heart, Akihito flipped the pages to find the day’s date to see if she’d set up any appointments that could give any clue.

Akihito was greeted with a simple “Surprise!” word written on today’s slot. He couldn’t fathom what she’d meant by that and flipped towards tomorrow’s slot to see a bunch of places and plans that sounded like ones you’d plan to do with your beloved jotted down. Akihito’s mind went into overdrive as he arranged the puzzle pieces together.

His thoughts went to the first impression he’d had of her. Of how elegant her mannerism had been. Her dressing style suits that of those with enough wealth that it was jarring for anyone such as her to frequent public transportation. Such a lady was suitable to be chaperone back and forth anywhere if she wills. Akihito flipped the page back and stare at the “Surprise!” word closely before the meaning finally hits him… hard. 

The lady had planned to catch someone by surprise at Tokyo with her unexpected appearance, and if Akihito’s conclusion was right… it was likely that someone was her fiancée.

And what a surprise that was…

Tears welled up in his eyes as he closed the book slowly. It took a moment for Akihito to compose himself before his mind finally made the decision. No matter what happens, he’s going to visit the crash site tomorrow.

He desperately needed to know whether or not she had survive. Though it was unlikely to find any good news since the incident had suffered 90% casualties, some victims did make it through with the force of miracle. He’s betting on that slim chance and hope to the whole universe that he wouldn’t see her lingering as a spirit on the crash site tomorrow.

 ~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

Even though the motel prepared a light breakfast the next morning, Akihito didn’t want to take the chance of touching the food after experiencing a night in the most unhygienic place he’d ever been. It was likely for him to get food poisoning even before he’d managed to step out of his room. God forbid, even with the shower he’d just had, he could still feel the grime and germs crawling on his skin. He didn’t understand how the place could still run well in that condition. He should probably give a tip to the Health Department of Nagoya to ransack the place. Who knows, he might save some unfortunate souls with the call.

Thankfully for him, there was a convenience store around the corner. As he bought some light food for his travel, he grabbed the day’s newspaper on impulse. The front cover was graced with a blown up image of the train crash with a recap of yesterday’s news. The government has finally released the official body count and list of victims’ names. As he dreaded, the casualties has reached up to two hundred people and counting. Some victims are still missing and others are in either a coma or touch and go state.

Akihito took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. Through his experience with dealing supernatural beings, he knew damn well that visiting a fresh crash site would shook him to his very core. The crash site would definitely be roamed by hundreds of spirits right about now and Akihito is about to blindly charged towards the source of his nightmare for years for the sake of one woman.

Spirits have the tendency to linger around the place of death for days before focusing on their regret. Spirits with no regret would move on and dematerialize from the world all together. If the spirit is haunted with an emotional regret, they would follow the person whom they are emotionally attached to. If the regret is more materialistic in sense, they would linger around places that could solve their regret.

Handling materialistic ghosts are easier in sense. Once their need or regret is appease, they would dematerialize from the world completely. Emotional spirits are harder to appease in Akihito’s book. A positive emotional spirit tend to haunt their loved ones for the sake of protecting, which is good in a way. But the negative ones? They’re the ones people call as vengeful spirits.

Let’s just say… Akihito would never want to go near such types as he was sure if he’d ever get possessed by vengeful spirits, he’ll wake up doing unthinkable things such as murder and yeah… murder! 

Ever since he was cursed with this sixth sense, Akihito had avoided places roamed by ghosts because it was harder for him to determine each spirits’ type when there are too many of them in one place. He only had one pair of eyes and there is no way in hell he could categorize every soul if they are crowded in one place. It’s like a scene where you stand in a crowd of strangers. When alone you could generalize every one of them through their clothes, but placing a bunch of them in one room would be harder in sense (as you need to focus on them one by one before your mind can start familiarizing with them again).

This leads to another problem, which is the “do not attract attention” part in Akihito’s rule of life. He was tracking for one soul, which means he would need to focus on every spirits he’ll encounter at the crash site to find the said soul. Looking at them directly like that would definitely alert the beings. He might as well have built a freaking huge billboard with dazzling blinking colours saying: “I can see you and you can possess me. How cool is that?”

Akihito was in a tight situation, but what choice did he had? That is aside from running away from all of this and denying that the past twenty-four hours in his life had ever occurred in the first place. No. He was not a coward like that. He was raised to believe that when your heart feels it’s the right thing to do, go through it and not run away from it.

He’s staking his life, his future towards the hands of fate. At least this time, he knew what he was in for. If the lady died and had become a spirit with regrets, Akihito would want to appease her by helping her move on to the next life. She at least warrant a parting gift from him. She deserves this. Besides, Akihito sure that even if she had any regrets it would be the positive emotional ones. She might had just needed to say some final words to her husband to be.

Sucking it up like a man should, Akihito brave his heart to go through what could only be seen as “suicide” as he march towards the crash site.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

The search and rescue operation was still going on when Akihito arrived. The ambulance were all on standby in case they found a survivor. Even though the chances to find anyone alive after almost twenty hours is as slim as a thread, everyone hoped for a miracle in that devastating state. Onlookers were urged to stay far away as possible as the site is still considered as unstable.

There were still some reporters lingering around the site, recapping back the news and adding some extra tidbits by capturing the search and rescue operation and the scene around the site after the crash. 

 Akihito noticed a few groups has formed around the site. He quickly identifies some as the family members of the victims as they laid fresh flowers on the memorial that was quickly put together for the crash victims. Lots of them were hugging, and huddle up together, giving encouragement to one another as they cried for their loss. Their wails of utter sadness washed over Akihito as he quickly brush off a stray tear that leaked from his eye. He averted his eyes away from the group thinking that he was invading their private moment of mourning.

If only they could see what he was seeing through his hazel eyes…

As he had concluded, the site was filled to the brim by ghosts. Some of the beings were staring blankly at the site, as if in trance. Some were walking around, trying to get people’s attention. There was a kid under the rubble, crying out for his mom. Two teenage girls, one with a metal protruding from her belly, the other one headless was walking hand in hand just beside Akihito. He deduced, they might have died while holding hands like that. All in all, it was a gruesome sight.

Akihito could feel bile rising up, but he forced it down by taking long deep breaths. He can’t afford to have a panic attack there. He’d known what he was up against, and it was his choice to be there. He can’t chicken out now. He gripped his water bottle tightly before doing a slow scan with his eyes, careful not to linger on one ghost for too long.

It was indeed hard for him to pretend that he couldn’t see these beings when they are basically shoulder to shoulder in that crowded area. He would have to steel his nerve not to flinch when a ghost walked pass _through_ him, careful not to show any indication that he’d felt and saw the transition. When he was walking, he had to remind himself again and again not to steer away in case any spirits were down on the ground, he’ll need to pretend nothing was there and just step on them like he normally would on a ground.

 _But it was not_. Not for him. Stepping on ghosts was not normal for him.

One hour into the search, he was starting to breathe heavily. His head felt light headed as sweat trickle down his face. He felt the urge to really throw up at that moment. He could feel that he would black out if this continues on, which is not good. Not good at all. Seeing as he was in the middle of a ghost rave!

Blacking out here is like offering for two hundred ghosts to possess his body in any way they like. Maybe he should sit down for a moment. But where? Every inch of the site was littered with either people or ghosts! Black spots were slowly forming in his field of vision as he frantically searched for a place good enough to sit down and calm his nerves.

Akihito saw a pile of debris that was void of any life, a few feet away from where he was standing. He wills his legs to walk towards it and slide heavily against it. Closing his eyes, he counted backwards from fifty to regain his composure. He’s thought he could handle it. Yet again, he was proven wrong. He had never come face to face with such a large crowd of ghosts. Finding the lady here would be harder than finding a needle in a haystack!

He was in the middle of humming his favourite song, willing his mind to freshen up when he heard footsteps and voices coming towards him. He didn’t know why he’d turned around at that moment, it might be his gut, the force of God or even a pure coincidence, but whatever it was, it sure as hell was a heck of a perfect timing.

There stood between three men was the lady.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

Akihito had almost cried in relief when he saw the woman whom he’d been painstakingly looking for just a few feet away in the company of three men. She looks alive and well, thank god! Akihito was about to stand up and greet the lady when he saw one of the man walked through her. He stopped, blink idiotically and did a double take.

Though she looks more human than most ghosts, she wasn’t physically present at the scene. If Akihito looked closely enough, it was as if she was a projection of sort. Like someone had reduced her matter opacity and thus create a semi-transparent look. Akihito didn’t understand what he was looking at. She wasn’t a ghost, but she wasn’t exactly a human either.

A ghost would have apparent damage on their body to show the cause of death. They have a bluish tinge colour for their skin and almost vacant looking eyes. The lady though… she looks just fine. Like any other human being would look like. Aside from the apparent “I can see through you” look.

Now, Akihito was confused beyond words. He’d never encountered such things before.

 _Is she… dead?_ Akihito hoped not. He was damn sure a ghost wouldn’t look half as good as her! Maybe… just maybe, she’s in a state that could separate a spirit from the physical body.

The only possible and logical explanation Akihito could think was that: she was in fact in a coma. That could explain why her skin doesn’t have those bluish tinge as her body is alive in a way. Akihito had never encountered a spirit of a comatose person in his life. Hospitals had been one of those places he’d avoided like plague, so he wasn’t exactly sure how this could possibly happen. How would they react?

The only way to find out is to talk to her.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

 _So… what now?_ Akihito asked himself as he observe the small group. How was he supposed to interact with her in this place without raising any red flag with the other ghosts?

He’d never tried to call out to a spirit before, it was always the other way around. The ghosts would approach him if they knew he could sense them. Now, he was in the bind. His hands are tied as he was afraid he could warrant danger for himself by trying to approach her here of all places.

Crouching beside the debris, Akihito began to observe the odd trio the lady was with.

One man had his back towards Akihito, while the other two was facing the said man. One of those two had a huge built even for a guy, with short blond hair. He had a stoic face that looks menacing enough to kill with one look. Akihito bet on his lifesavings that the guy could land a man into ICU ward with just one punch to the face. Come on, look at those muscles!

 _Is he a heavyweight champion?_ Akihito thought incredulously.

The second man was smaller built than the first one. He wore glasses, but he had a pair of sharp looking black eyes with matching black hair that was cut short to suit professional office look. His suits was equally arranged to show that he was a meticulous guy. Akihito can practically smell his intelligence and need for perfection from where he was standing.

Akihito however couldn’t see the face of the third man. But from the looks of it, he must be rich. With those Italian loafers and perfectly tailored suit that sits on his body like second skin, it was a sin for a man to look that good and Akihito hadn’t even get the chance to see a glimpse of his face yet!

Akihito deduced that he must be a model of sort to look that good. The man oozes confidence even with his back against him. Now Akihito began to wonder where these compliments are coming from. It must’ve been the almost panic attack he’d just had.

He snapped his gaze back towards the lady and wondered if one of those men were her fiancée. If Akihito had to guess, he would bet on the damn hot body guy. But then again, he could be wrong. For all he know, the behemoth could’ve been the one. Some girls are just crazy for muscles anyway.

He was still ways away from knowing the truth, so he decided to scoot closer to the trio. Trying his hardest to conceal himself from them. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on a strangers’ conversation, but he needed to know so that he could settle all of this mess once and for all.  Akihito stealthily got closer by using the huge debris littering around the site to conceal his presence.  When he got close enough to hear tidbits of the conversation, he stopped and listened in.

“... in preparation for tomorrow” Akihito heard the end tail of the sentence by the glasses guy. It seems like they were discussing something serious at the moment.

“Good. Kirishima, take the rest of the day off” a deep baritone voice replied. Akihito peeked through the gaps between debris to figure out who was talking and sure enough, it was the sinfully hot body man. Now that he was close enough, he could finally see what he’d been missing all this while.

True to Akihito’s words, the man had the most attractive face Akihito had ever seen. There’s not enough words to describe this man and did him justice. The only sure thing for Akihito was his eyes, those molten golden eyes that could render anyone speechless. Heck, Akihito was fucking sure that this man would have no problems to satisfy his needs. Anyone would be happy to offer themselves to this sex on legs. Most people would be blinded by his features that they failed to notice the aura the man oozes.

Akihito was not most people and he would be damned pathetic to call himself as a photojournalist if he couldn’t sense the undercurrent underneath all those demeanor. All Akihito’s senses were blaring off, saying that the man was dangerous. The man sets off various alarms in him. Should he really be doing this? Eavesdropping on the man’s conversation could warrant terrible consequences.  

Slumping further under the debris, Akihito stayed put. He didn’t want any more trouble when he’d been served with more than he could chew at the moment.

“But Asami-sama, I can’t leave you behind” the glasses guy (Kirishima?) replied with conviction.

“This is an order, Kirishima. Not a suggestion. I would prefer if you would stay beside her at this moment. I know she would appreciate it. And I want you fresh for tomorrow’s agenda” and with that, Asami dismisses Kirishima for the day.

“Yes, Asami-sama” Kirishima replied dejectedly before he was escorted back by the behemoth (Suoh) with Asami’s orders. Both man tried to protest in leaving Asami behind, but they were sternly ordered to leave by Asami. It seems that Asami wanted to be left alone for a while.

Akihito was even more confused after listening in. If the “she” they were referring to was the lady, it seems like Asami had just send Kirishima to accompany her. Does that mean Kirishima was the fiancé? So what’s her relation with this Asami guy? A relative perhaps?

As if to appease his curiosity, Akihito watched as the lady graced a smile so tender (that only a woman in love could give) to Kirishima as the guy climb into the car. He’d expected to see her to followed suit, but was surprised when she only watched the car drove away, leaving her behind with Asami on the site.

Akihito watched as she slowly made her way towards Asami (who was oblivious of her presence) and came to a halt in front of him. Her face morphed into that of profound sadness. As if it pains her to see Asami like that.

 _“Just let it be, Ryu. Please…”_ she pleads before vanishing without a trace.

 _What just happened?!_ Akihito could only gape at the vanishing act. It seems like the problem was not as easy as he’d hoped. He wasn’t sure if he should be poking around after this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I think no one saw that coming. Almost everyone thought Asami was the groom ufufufufu. (The chapter’s title is quote from Hunter S. Thompson).


	3. Life is but a dream for the dead

Silently, Akihito watched as Asami produced a single while rose from his coat. He must have placed the rose inside the coat’s inner pocket to protect the bud. Asami stared at the flower, as if deciding something before a resolve took hold in his eyes. He kissed the rose gently, bent one knee to the ground and placed the rose on the barren land. Like a harden clay, he sat there unmoving, eyes never leaving the flower for what seemed like eternity.

Akihito was once again confused beyond words. He knew what that flower had meant. It was an act of grief for a lost soul in a funeral. But… hadn’t the lady been alive? Had his eyes proven him wrong?

Then again, why hadn’t Asami used a white chrysanthemum that symbolizes utmost grief and lost? So many questions were jumbled up in his mind that Akihito’s brain was on the brink of overdrive. The hints and clues were piled up, and none seemed to be the right piece that could click with everything.

Akihito’s legs were acting up and he could feel the sign of cramps clawing its way to his veins right at that moment.  He wished the man could just hurry up with whatever he was doing. He couldn’t hold his position much longer. If this goes on, he’ll be mere seconds away from giving up his presence. When that happens, he didn’t know what kind of bullshit he was supposed to pull out of his ass to convince the man he wasn’t eavesdropping. 

A gentle wind breezed through his ears and Akihito could hear the whispered words of “Today your life ends, tomorrow a new dawn begins” before Asami finally stood up. His cold, calculated mask was back on and this time, there was no sign of gentleness present in his demeanor.

Akihito didn’t know if his mind had conjured up those words, but he swore he’d heard it as clear as the day.

A soft purr sound of a car’s engine could be heard from afar before Akihito could see the car itself. It was the same slick black BMW model that the behemoth had drove off with Kirishima almost twenty minutes ago. It seems like the times up as Asami’s ride was here. Asami made his way towards the car when it finally skidded to a halt and Suoh efficiently opened the back door for his boss. Within seconds, the car zoomed out of view, leading Akihito in the dust.

Akihito groaned in complete relief, stretching his legs to ease the cramps. It was a bitch to have cramps like this in cold seasons. He basically leaped back to his feet when he finally got his legs to work without tripping stupidly on the debris.

From the corner of his eyes, the rose laid jarringly on the ground. The act still baffles Akihito as he made his way towards it. He stood before the innocent looking flower and decided to pick it up. He inspects it closely while thinking back the act Asami had done.

Akihito was sure it was an offering to a loss soul. His instinct was telling him that the act alone was more than meets the eye. The only thought that could surface in Akihito’s mind was that it seems wrong… somehow.

 _Why?_ The words rang in his mind and it echoed again and again as he departed from the site.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

It wasn’t until he boarded the bus that headed straight towards Tokyo that he realized he was still holding onto the white rose. His mind was so out of it that he hadn’t particularly thought of placing it back on the ground. Great, now he was a rose thief too!

The ride back to Tokyo was thankfully, uneventful in sense. He didn’t want another life altering incident happening sometime like… forever. He’d had enough of those to last him a lifetime. Most of his experience results in a negative sort of way. So why the heck should he be subjected to one of those again? He’s definitely reached his quota of “How to fuck up a person’s life” long ago.

Akihito safely arrived back at his home at almost ten o’clock. Two hours more to midnight. Thankfully, Keigo had the decency to give him a few days break after the incident. If he had to work tomorrow, he didn’t know if he could lift a finger, much less handle Keigo’s dumbass assignments right now.

He plopped ungracefully on his mattress, totally ready to be knocked out of his senses. Anytime now. His sense dulled, he could feel the tinged of darkness around his vision… and that’s when his eyes caught the shape of the flower on his desk. Everything came rushing back, as if a bulldozer had come and wreck everything out in order. Just to spite him and drive him crazy to a corner.

Suddenly he was wide awake. It doesn’t seem like he would fall asleep anytime soon. Groaning, Akihito sat up, ran his fingers through his hair and get to work. He powered up his laptop and within ten minutes, he’d found an answer to one of his questions.

A simple search on the web had proven to be fruitful when an image of Asami appear on his browser. Apparently, the guy was _THE_ Asami Ryuichi, proud founder and owner of Sion Group Cooperation. It didn’t shock Akihito one bit because he did seemed pretty loaded from what Akihito had seen. The only thing that changes now was that he’d moved from “pretty loaded” to “freaking as hell loaded” in Akihito’s mind. Sion Group Cooperation is one of the top leading companies in Japan. Ranging from hotels, clubs, firms, shopping district… you name it! There’s nothing in Japan’s industry that doesn’t at least have a connection to Sion.  

Akihito’s curiosity spiked as he clicked on the link embedded to the official website for Sion. He was greeted with a recent post, of an announcement to all workers of Sion. Akihito was taken aback once more. It was an announcement about a wake ceremony that would be held tomorrow at 11AM in honour towards the family of the deceased shareholder: Ito Ryoko.  An image was attached to the announcement, and Akihito almost choked on his own spit when he saw it.

It was the image of the lady.

 _Was it then?_ Akihito’s mind shuffle through the disappearing act he saw. The moment when the lady vanished out of the thin air.

Akihito glance over the lavender bag that was placed idly on the side of the bed. Seeing as the wake will be held at Sion’s main office, he wonders whether the glasses guy would be present. He was sure that he would, he was her fiancée after all.

It’s the best chance yet. Heck, the only chance for him to hand it over before it’s too late.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

Akihito could only stare in amazement as he look at the tall building in front of him. He was a nervous wreck throughout the ride there. What was he supposed to do now? There were security guards standing at attention at each side of the main entrance’s door. Each guard would check the employee’s identification card before they granted a pass.

With a deep breath, Akihito walked towards one of the guards and asked as politely as he can to be granted the permission to meet with Kirishima Kei. He’d did his homework last night and he finally knew that the glasses guy was the right confidante that works directly beside Asami.

“What business do you have?” the guard asked and placed hid hand to his earpiece, relaying information to the other side of the receiver.

“I have in possession of the deceased, Ito Ryoko’s bag and I wish to hand it over to someone” Akihito replied calmly, trying to appear confident. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, he was just there to return back what has been placed under his care. The guard quickly rely his message and then later described the bag he was holding before he was granted the permission to enter.

“Please wait in the lobby. Kirishima-san would be there shortly” the guard monotonously said, while gesturing towards the lobby area.

Akihito timidly sat on the couch provided. He skims his surroundings, taking in every little detail. It sure was a magnificent building. He wouldn’t be able to step foot inside it if it wasn’t for this occasion. Not long after, he was greeted by a voice.

“Thank you for waiting, Mr...?” Kirishima said politely with his hand out, ready to shake hands.

“Takaba. Takaba Akihito” Akihito replied, and shook the hand offered. He immediately handed over the bag to Kirishima and the guy did a quick search through its contents.

“How did you come to have this?” Kirishima asked, his voice skeptical. Akihito noted the man was sharper and smarter than anyone he’d even encountered. Bluffing was not an option since the man would ousted him before he could finish his story. He had no other option than to tell the truth, no matter how hard and guilty he was feeling.

“I was with her on the platform at Nagoya station. We talked a bit, and I gave her my card since she said she was looking for a photographer for her wedding. We boarded together, but she realized that she’d left her bag on the platform’s bench. I volunteered to fetch it for her, but couldn’t board the train back on time. Not soon after, she’d called me and we promised to regroup back at Tokyo station. But then… the incident happened and I was left with this” Akihito gestured to the bag.

He was proud that his voice didn’t waver as he retold the story. He was feeling guilty beyond repair. Standing in front of the lady’s fiancée wasn’t helping much either.

“Then why didn’t you send this sooner?” Kirishima asked, now with curiosity more than interrogation.

“I didn’t know who she was. Our talk was brief and I’d totally forgot to ask her name. I only knew who she was when I stumble upon the news of her wake with her picture. If not, I would’ve never known” Akihito explained carefully.

How was he supposed to say that he’d eavesdropped on them yesterday? That was another secret he’d rather not tell.

“I see. Thank you for your kind generosity, Takaba-san” Kirishima bowed politely in thanks and was about to go back to his business when Akihito stopped him.

“Excuse me… but urm… can I attend the wake? I know it was brief, but she did give a good impression to me” Akihito asked genuinely. He really did want to give his respects to her. A final token and thanks for indirectly saving his ass from the incident.

“Yes. Yes, you may. It’s the least I can do” Kirishima replied with a nod and proceeded to usher him towards the area they were holding the wake ceremony.

“Follow this corridor and take the first right” he said simply while gesturing right. “Good day then, Takaba-san” and with that, he went on his way.

As instructed, Akihito went down the corridor and took the first right. He almost bumped into another person who was on the other side of the wall. He muttered a “Sorry” even before his mind could process. The other man however, didn’t replied as he was on the phone and ignored his existence all together.

The man shuffled through Akihito roughly, almost knocking him to the ground.

 _What a rude bastard_ Akihito thought spitefully as he steadied himself once more.

Akihito’s mind started to wonder if he’ll see her, Ito, again. And this time, he can’t help but cringe since he knows he’ll be seeing her as a ghost rather than a wandering spirit. Most ghosts would be there during their wake ceremony.

White chrysanthemums were lined up on a table for people to use when paying respects. There was a closed black coffin in the front of the room with a portrait of Ito Ryoko at the center, washed with a colour of white from the chrysanthemums that were placed on top of it. People were giving respect to her one by one. And as Akihito had suspected, Ito Ryoko was there, directly in front of her portrait. Bowing politely back to the person who was paying respects to her.

Everything was as it should be in a wake ritual, but the thing is, Ito Ryoko was still a wandering spirit!

 _What the heck is going on?_ Akihito thought, flabbergasted.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

It was Akihito’s turn to pay his respects and he was frozen in place. The shock of seeing Ito Ryoko in that form really did a number in him. Wasn’t she supposed to be dead? Then why does her skin still looked human like? There’s not a slight of bluish tinge on her!

He finally snapped to his senses when a cough was heard behind him. Akihito picked one white chrysanthemum from the table and placed it gently on her coffin. As he was bowing to show her respect he said in the barest of whisper to Ito.

“You’re not dead, are you?” and looked directly into her eyes.

The spirit of Ito was taken aback from his words. Her eyes widen in huge saucers before she gasps in shock.

“Can you… perhaps… see me?!” she asked in shock. And as a reply, Akihito nodded once.

“Can’t talk here. Follow me” Akihito said before bowing once more at the coffin. He quickly retreated out of the wake area and waited for Ito to follow him. Ito hesitated for a while before she finally decided to follow Akihito’s word.

They walked side by side while Akihito wildly look around for a safe and abandoned area. He needed a place where he could talk to Ito without interruption. They came to an emergency staircase door. Akihito thought it was his best bet and went inside with Ito on his heels. He shut the door close and look all wide eyed at Ito.

Both of them were in absolute state of shock. The silence stretched for a long moment before it was broken by Ito.

“You can really see me?” she asked in disbelief. “But how?”

“Got into an accident when I was 15 and have been seeing spirits ever since” Akihito shrugged and replied nonchalantly. “But... you're not really dead are you?"

As if to prove his doubts, Ito bit her lips and avoided his gaze for the first time since she found out that he could see her. From her body language, Akihito knew she was nervous and didn’t quite trust him. That’s a first for Akihito though. Apparently, ghosts didn’t understand the meaning of personal space. He’d always experienced it firsthand. With how they always popped out of nowhere, even when he’s taking a dump.

“Look, I'm not going to harm you. I just want to help” Akihito said truthfully. Trying to appease her. Heck, he really was intending to help her. It’s no joke when a ghost-phobe like him went out of this way to lend a help to these _beings_.

“But why? We’re practically strangers” she asked, still guarded.

“I feel guilty about this all ordeal. If it wasn't for you, I could be dead now” Akihito replied honestly.

It took a moment for his words to sink in. Her eyes widen and she seemed as if she was struck by an epiphany of sorts. “You’re… you’re Takaba-san, right?”

“The one and only” Akihito joked. “Wait, you don't remember me?” he then added in shock when he realized she had indeed forgotten about him. And here he was, thinking that he’ll be cursed by her to the ends of the earth for ruining her chances in life.

“No, sorry. It's not like I don't remember you, but ever since I woke up like this...” she gestured to her body, “my memories are kind of jumble up. Not everything is in line... all I could remember vividly is the terror, the fear...”she choked up on her words as she trailed off.

Guilt slowly make its way up Akihito’s spine. It wasn’t her fault if she’d truly forgotten about him. With what she’d been subjected to go through. Anyone would be traumatized enough to lose some of their memories. It does leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I’m so sorry” Akihito slowly added, but she shook her head at his words.

“No, it's not your fault. I didn't remember you until just now” she smiled sadly. “It's good to see you’re alright, Takaba-san.”

There was silence and it continued on until Akihito couldn’t restrained his curiosity anymore. His photojournalist side was itching to know the truth. He couldn’t take the suspense any longer. So he opened his mouth and asked the question that has been plaguing his mind ever since he saw her on the crash site.

“What happened? You can trust me, Ito-san” Akihito practically begged. He was so far out of it that he didn’t really care how he had sounded. She was hesitant for a while before she sighed. It was clear that she was starting to open up to him.

“What do you want to know?” she asked.

“Well for starters… you’re basically still alive, right?” Akihito quickly asked. That’s the one question that he’d been dying to know. All these while, it was like playing a ping pong match in his brain.

“How did you figure that out?” she curiously asked in return.

“Well, you don't look like one. Trust me, I've seen and have nightmares for years because of them” Akihito shuddered at the thought. Ito laughed heartily at that. It was good to see her like that again. She’d been shrouded in gloom. Well, everyone would if someone performed a wake on their behalf when they’re actually alive!

Finally, she nodded and confirmed his suspicions. “Yes, I’m still alive.”

“But then… why?” Akihito asked, flabbergasted. “Why the wake when you’re…?” he didn’t have the heart to finish his sentence. He couldn’t fathom why anyone would do that to her.

“It's a long story and I don't think this is a good place to have the conversation. They have cameras here” she pointed to the wall at the side of the door. “For all they know, you're talking to no one, Takaba-san” she added, amusement clear in her voice.

“Can we meet up, sometime later at Amoureux Café? I always find myself spirited there every evening. Might be because I frequented that place a lot when I'm still… alive?” she chuckle, because technically she didn’t know how to describe herself as.

Akihito nodded in agreement. She does have a point there. He should bring a wireless Bluetooth earpiece as a cover, so that people won't suspect he’s crazy. He presume he’ll be talking to thin air most often than not. He didn’t need another trip to the loony bin.

Before they parted ways, Ito smiled at Akihito and said “For all that's worth it, it's really good to be able to talk to someone. You don't know how much it frustrates me to get ignored like a wall.”

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

Akihito went home and changed into his comfortable t-shirt and jeans before sprinting off again. It was quite easy to locate Amoureux Café. Located in the end side of Shinjuku, it was quite secluded and private for some people who’d treasure privacy among anything else.

He’d thought he’ll be crying tears of blood as he’ll be pulling money out of his hard earned savings to dine at any high-end establishment. Thankfully for him, the café was a bakery of sorts. The food was affordable and good for his sweet tooth. There were some other customers in the café at the time he arrived. He picked the two seated table beside the window so that he could pretend he’s talking to the phone while looking at the scene outside. 

It was almost an hour and two strawberry shortcakes in when Ito finally materialize in front of the counter. She did a quick sweep of the room before she spotted Akihito and made her way towards him. Akihito quickly pretended to receive a call and placed the Bluetooth earpiece to his right ear.

“Good evening, Takaba-san” Ito greeted with a smile and Akihito replied with equal enthusiasm.

“I didn’t know when you’ll arrive, so I was here a little after two” Akihito revealed sheepishly. They’d totally forgotten to set up the time before they parted ways at the staircase.

“Me neither” Ito replied with a shrug. “I didn't give you the time since I've practically lost sense of time and direction ever since the incident.”

“Then how do go you from place to place?” Akihito asked confused.

“I'm not so sure myself. Sometimes I feel a sense of pull and then I was suddenly there. It was weird at first, but now I think it's because I have a sense of connection to these places. I never appear in places I've never frequent before” she said with equal confusion. It was a new experience her and it was new for Akihito since he’d never had these kind of conversation with a semi-ghost people before.

“Most times though, I just followed Ryu" she added in an afterthought.

“You mean… Asami? The head of Sion?” Akihito asked simply while sipping his chocolate drink, remembering the scene at the site before she’d vanished.

“Yeah, my brother, Ryu” she confirmed. Akihito chocked on his chocolate drink and had to take a couple of moments to get his breath back.

“Asami’s your brother?” he almost screamed the question out. “But, how come both of you have different surnames?”

“We’re adopted. I took the name of our adopted parents while Ryu retains his” she explained simply. There was more behind the story, Akihito could feel it. He could smell it was a hell of a story, but that would have to wait. Maybe Ito would open up more when she’s finally comfortable with him. And it wasn’t his business to poke around someone’s life like that.

Getting back on track, Akihito asked again. “You're meaning to say that you can't control where you're in at a specific time?” Akihito started to prod gently and Ito nodded yet again in confirmation.

“Well... that sucks” he added while Ito laughed.

“So tell me, from the very beginning. I still don't understand why hold a wake when you're still alive” Akihito went straight towards the conversation he’d been dying to uncover.

“It was to protect me” she replied simply as she cast her gaze out of the window. Her expression turning grave.

“How so?” he treaded carefully.

“Ryu had some… competition” she spit out the words as if it was bitter in her mouth.

“You mean enemies?” Akihito corrected.

“More or less” she replied. “Who's willing to do anything to bring him down” there was moment of silence before she continued on.

“The whole incident was basically my fault. If I had just listened and waited for someone to pick me up... all those people could've...” she choked on her words. Guilt evident on her face.

“Wait... wait, hold on” Akihito cuts in, completely taken aback. “You mean to say... it wasn't all an accident after all?” that was a complete shock to Akihito. So someone had sabotaged the train that resulted in hundreds of death?  That’s… Akihito couldn’t stomach the thought.

“How do you know this?”

“I was still at the hospital when I overheard the conversation between Ryu and Kei” she said with a sigh. It was evident that the truth really did shook her to the core. Knowing that you’re the cause of hundreds of death. No one could live through that alone.

“Your fiancée... he's the secretary to Asami right?" Akihito asked.  She was shocked to know that Akihito knew who her fiancée was, but he simply waves if off. “I’ll tell you later.”

Now that he knew that piece of info, he could basically patch up a rough idea in his mind.

“So the wake is to declare to the public that you've died, when you're actually alive and well?” Akihito asked in confirmation.

“Technically, not that well... but yes, alive and kicking” she grinned, as if all of it was a funny thing to her.

“There's an official death certificate for Ito Ryoko now in the government records. Ryu forged a new identity for me. I go under the name Asaoka Mitsuki now. I was registered under that name in the hospital too.”

A scene of Asami placing the single white rose on the site ground flashes in Akihito’s mind.

“So that's why...” he said in wonder aloud. It all made sense now. In a way, Asami was saying goodbye to his sister, Ito Ryoko in his own fashion and welcoming a new person to life.

 _Does that mean he'll cut all ties with her now just to keep her safe?_ Akihito wondered. That’s true devotion for family ties right there.

“So now you know... As you can see, I don't deserve your help” she said sadly. It was clear as day that she blamed herself for all the destruction and death she’d cause. Just the way he’d blamed himself with hers.

“Nonsense. Now I wanna help you even more than before” Akihito replied with a huge grin. “I haven't had this much fun in a while. My life hasn't been that great ever since I turned 15. It's been too long since I've talk to anyone about my condition. People just say I'm crazy most of the time” he shrugged.

“That's tough” Ito said, understanding.

“You're one to say. I'm not the one walking through walls here” Akihito wittily replied and they laughed at their predicaments. Both were having a hard time with their cruel, unfortunate fate.

“It's a huge relief to have someone to talk to” Ito said with a huge smile on her face. “Thank you for all of this, Takaba-san.”

“If this arrangement is a permanent fixture in the near future, I think you deserve to call me Akihito" Akihito said genuinely.

“Then you may call me Ryoko.”

“Not Mistsuki?” Akihito asked teasingly. He felt like they were in the scene of those spy movies with her having a double identity. He couldn’t help it but to poke fun of that fact.

She chuckles. Looking all the more happy with the world. “You knew me before the accident, so I'm Ryoko to you.”

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

They build up a routine where they would meet two to three times a week at the same café, but not at the same time. As Ryoko had confided in Akihito, she really did have time management problems as a spirit. Sometimes she would arrived before Akihito, other times Akihito would have to wait for almost two hours before she decided it was time to appear.

It was fresh for both sides to spend time together like that. They were becoming close friends fast. They talk about anything in general. Akihito confided in her most things that he couldn’t confide even with his own friends. Technically because now she understands what shit he’s going through.

At one point he didn’t know how they’d come to that topic, but it seemed natural to talk about ghosts with her. He’d gave her trivia and “do you know” facts about these beings and she was equally enthralled and disgusted at some. Akihito had told her once that some ghosts have the ability to move light or small objects. He didn’t know she was interested enough with that topic that she’d tried it with none other than Asami.

Akihito was puzzled when he saw Ryoko one Thursday evening, giggling like a middle school girl with a knowing smile as if she’d done something totally wrong.

“What’s up?” he asked when she finally took a seat. Still with a huge grin plastered on her face.

“Remember you told me that some ghosts have the ability to move objects?” she asked and he nodded.

“Well, apparently I have that ability too.”

“That’s cool” Akihito replied, still confused as to why she was excited about it. It might be because she’d been stuck in that form and couldn’t touch a single thing since the incident.

“Tried it on Ryu” with that she crackle, not hiding her laughter anymore. Her laughter was contagious and Akihito starts to follow suit behind her.

“What’d did you do?”

“I moved his coffee mug while we was doing some paperwork. You should see his face!” if she could produce tear ducts in that form, she would’ve with all the amount of laughter she’s doing. “He’d asked Kirishima later if there was an earthquake because his mug just moved. It’s priceless when Kirishima sent him home, thinking that he’d overworked himself yet again!”

At that, Akihito burst out in laughter. He could only imagined what the older man’s expression would’ve looked like. Being sent home like a kicked puppy really is priceless.

Sometimes though, their topic are much more serious and sensible. Somewhere along the line, they had this mutual agreement not to talk about the incident in depth. Akihito just thought it was cruel to prod further into the incident that could damage her through the rest of her life. So he’d kept silent, and hoped that one day she would be ready enough to talk about it with him.

At one point, Akihito found the courage to actually ask about her condition.

“How are you faring? I mean... physically” Akihito asked carefully, in fear if he'd overstepped his boundaries.

“Quite good I must say. But I'm still unconscious if you realized” she joked. “The doctor said I'll need some time to recover since there had been some internal bleeding in my brain. But thankfully, I hadn't suffered any brain damage. Some of my skin needs grafting though once I'm stable enough” she said simply.

“Do you ever feel any pain? I mean... it must've freaking hurt from what you said” Akihito asked in concern and curiosity.

“Sometimes I get this splitting headache, it comes and goes just before I can really react though. But other than that, I don't feel anything. It's weird because I can see that it's cold outside, but I don't feel it” she answered truthfully as she threw her gaze out of the café’s window. Longing to walk on those pavements and feel the cold sipping into her body.

Akihito could only sip his hot drink while enjoying the same view as her at such moments.

Once Akihito arrived quite late and Ryoko was already waiting for him. Seated in their usual table, enjoying the music that was played through the speaker of the café. Akihito burst through the front doors of the café, mumbled an apology for scaring the cashier and went to greet Ryoko. The earpiece already in place.

“Sorry I'm late. My ass of an editor gave me a last minute stakeout right before I stepped out of the building” Akihito explained, still panting out of breath.

“You're looking a little pale. Have you been eating alright?” Ryoko asked in concern.

“Actually, I'm dead broke and I don't have the luxury to eat food with enough nutrients” he sheepishly replied. They’re too close now for him to act as if he was the perfect gentlemen.

“I could pay you, you know. I really do enjoy your company, it's sad to know if you died in a ditch somewhere. That's the least I could do.”

“The way you said it, it's like you're paying for an escort” Akihito made a face at the thought.

Ryoko faked shocked, and dramatically gasps a “Aren't you?” before laughing it off.

“No seriously, Akihito. I have tons in my bank and it's not like I can use it right now. I might do it justice by feeding you for a change.”

“Now that sounded like I'm your pet or something” Akihito pouted.

“I don't mind keeping you around. You're like a cute little kitten!” she admitted, almost gushed over the fact that she’d been slowly thinking that Akihito does in fact reminded her of kittens.

“Are you forgetting something, genius? It's not like you have your card or bank book with you” Akihito state the obvious, trying to brush off the fact that his ghost friends was trying to lend him money. How pathetic or low can he get?

“No” she agreed. “But Ryu does” she added that with a twinkle in her eyes.

“And what are you suggesting? That I walk up to him and said: Oh by the way, your dead-slash-coma sister said she's willing to pay me for my company? Not only would I look like an absolute liar and gold digger, I'm now giving an impression of a paid escort!” Akihito said in exasperation.

“You know what? That's an absolutely crazy suggestion but I think it'll work!” Akihito swore, if she could slam the table with her hand without passing through it, she would.

“Are you crazy? I would never do that. And what would your fiancée think if he knows, or misunderstood that you really did paid for an escort? No matter if it's the truth or not, it'll not end well. And did you forget, I told you that I already met Kirishima” Akihito's voice raised an octave higher, almost on borderline shrill.

“Relax, Kei is more open minded than you think. Anyway, I'm not saying that you should really convinced Ryu that I paid for an escort. You just need to plan the idea that you're a paid escort in his mind” Ryoko said simply, as if that's the secret to the world of riches.

“What are you insinuating?” Akihito asked suspiciously.

“I know how my brother works. If he thinks you're a paid escort, he might be more than willing to hire you and be your client for the night. My brother pays handsomely too. You could live off that money for the rest of the month!” Ryoko chuckle in amusement.

Full blown blush crept upon Akihito's face. He couldn't understand how Ryoko could simply suggest these kind of things. More so with her own brother. What in the world is this woman thinking?

“I'm not doing that. You're crazy” Akihito denied vehemently.

“Oh come on, Akihito. You've been working your ass too hard for that scumbag editor of yours. You deserve some break. And I'm just saying that you could work that ass of yours exclusively and in a very pleasant circumstances. It's a win-win situation” Ryoko winked mischievously.

Akihito thought he was going to have a heart attack sitting and hearing anymore of these sexual suggestions.

“Okay, just... enough of this conversation” Akihito said dejectedly, while trying hard not to blush yet again.

“Never thought you'd be embarrassed with such things. I thought you were the dare devil type” Ryoko said with a chuckle, she's having too much fun.

“I'm dare devil with anything else but this” Akihito said, trying to dissolve the topic.

“So I guess in bed, you're the shy type... Ryu would really like that” Ryoko almost burst out in laughter when Akihito's head slammed the table hardly.

“Just shut it!” Akihito groaned and ended the topic with a huff while Ryoko still laughs whole heartedly all evening.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~

Even though the foundation of their friendship only started around three weeks ago, Akihito and Ryoko felt they've known each other for life. They have a lot in common. They both have sweet tooth for one. Ryoko was into arts and she knew a lot about the qualities of to look for in a photograph. That's why she was so adamant to have Akihito as her wedding photographer. She could see the talent hidden underneath all those tattered clothes the young man loved to wear.

If only she could help more. Like how Akihito is helping her by keeping her company during these hard days. The man just needed a break to show his full talent. The world could be his stage and the young man just needed one chance to show it all. Ryoko wished that if she survived the whole ordeal, she would help Akihito make name and make him famous all over the globe. She vowed that to herself.

But secretly? Ryoko can't help but think that it would be great if her brother has someone like Akihito as his support. Oh how she knew the darkness that had consumed her brother ever since their parents’ death. She wished to the stars that if Akihito really is the one, they should really be brought together... and fast. She knew they would have an instant chemistry. In her eyes, it's like Akihito was made solely for her brother. And oh how happy that thought made her.

Akihito was cheerful and vibrant young man. Ryoko had to acknowledge, if her soul and heart wasn't solely for Kirishima, she could've fallen in love with him. She knew it was impossible to push two souls together, but she'd always thought it was fate that bring all of these ordeal. Look, how often could you meet a man who could see spirits when you're wandering as a spirit yourself?

 The chances are close to none! But here she is, talking animatedly with the same man, who'd bring her all kinds of joy in the moment when she'd thought all was lost. She wanted to share this light, this angel with her brother. To shine a light upon his unguided road of darkness. Someone that could hold and fare the darkness with him.

If only there was a chance for them to meet accidentally. Ryoko knew Akihito would vehemently protest against meeting Ryu without a concrete reason. It seems like Akihito absolutely didn't want to get involve with her brother. And that saddens her deeply. But she kept on praying, praying that one day these two souls would aligned. 

And then, that chance came in a totally unexpected form. She didn't know whether to curse or kiss her lucky stars when she finally realized that was them answering her prayers. They could've at least spare her from the almost heart attack inducing event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuh… that’s the longest chapter I’ve ever written! How’d you like it? :D (The chapter’s title is a quote from Gerard Way).


	4. Future Omake: Nowhere but here (with you)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so this is set way way way into the future when Asami and Akihito has finally establish a relationship (yes, they do have a healthy dose of relationship in this universe, fear not). I don’t know what overcome me to write this, but I just find it entertaining idea to see Akihito so confident with Asami’s affection for him and never doubting Asami in return. And I guess I wanna share this daydream of mine even though the main story is nowhere near yet! (Please don’t kill me!) But I guess you can anticipate a lot of fluffy cute stuff in the main story (in the near future). Do enjoy, and please be advised… My grammar still sucks!

**The scenario that leads up to the conversation (or confrontation in Akihito’s mind):**

Akihito and Asami had been in a relationship for almost four years and counting at this point. In this incident, Akihito disguised himself as a waiter to sneak into a high-end restaurant that carters exclusively for the rich and famous (more like the snob and the douche, seeing how Akihito has been treated below than trash). He was minding his own business, while trying to follow his target as close as he can without arousing any suspicion when his eyes spy the more than perfect slicked black hair (that he can definitely recognize from the moon) that adorned his lover’s perfectly shaped head.

_What the fuck is Asami doing here?_ Was his first thought. Followed closely by _Bastard should’ve told me he was coming here!_

As much as Akihito hated the thought of being an eyed candy hanging on Asami’s arm for the night, it was better than forcing himself to wear this dreadful excuse of a uniform. Akihito had a sinking suspicion that the said garb had never been washed in its lifetime. There was a suspicious stain at the corner of the shirt which was thankfully covered by the vest. And his balls was starting to itch!

He was twitching like a druggie and that old lady at the corner has been giving him the disgusted look. Not that he can blame her.

Now that he spied Asami, he was torn between his target and dying of curiosity towards his lover sudden appearance. The older man didn’t so much as breathe a word about him dining here tonight (seeing how Asami would probably forcibly drag Akihito along for such occasion). Now that he thinks about it, Asami’s ever present bulky bodyguard was nowhere to be seen.

Narrowing his eyes, Akihito made a split second decision to tail along and see what his lover is up to. It didn’t take long for him to find the answer, in a form of a too young girl (albeit pretty young thing) that immediately slot herself into Asami’s waiting arms. The girl was looking at Asami as if he hung the moon in the skies (which is kind of a valid point if Asami was concerned). He would had screamed infidelity like a banshee on strike if he didn’t notice the look in Asami’s eyes. And that was enough to put Akihito’s raging fire to distinguish completely.

He knew that look. It was Asami’s “Game On” look. The bastard was planning something and he might not know it now, but he sure as hell would by the end of tonight!

And as if sensing Akihito’s glares, Asami looked up and made eye contact with Akihito.

People would often say that Akihito was childish and naïve, but they were utterly wrong. Most people would confront head on, never thinking of the consequences of their said action. That’s why they would probably be gob smacked by his next action: raising a judging eyebrow and leaving the place without so much as a doubt against his lover.

Oh, he might not strike Asami here… but he will definitely do so in private.

And that is how Asami found himself almost an hour later, face to face against his displeased lover with a cute frown and judging eyes that could possibly killed a lesser man.

Akihito: *frown* You’re planning something…

Asami: *raised eyebrow* What makes you think I have anything planned at all?  

Akihito: I’m not blind, Asami. I saw you charmed her panties off. And I know your company has been dealing with some bad things lately. You have no time to spare to flirt around with girls that could possibly be your daughter. So either you’re planning something, or you’ve gone senile… as I’ve feared.

Akihito: *smirking and raising a challenging eyebrow* Or maybe you’re in the middle of a mid-life crisis after all? Feeling old now, is it? Figures… your “performance” has been declining as of late. Should I be worried? Should I ask Kirishima to purchase the necessary pills to befit you, old man?

Asami: *amused chuckle* Is this your way of saying you’ve been lonely these past weeks? I’ve been gracious enough to hold back, but I guess you didn’t need my concerns after all.

Asami proceeds to herd Akihito into the bedroom and caged him with his arms against the mattress, all the while kissing Akihito until his brain turned to mush.

Akihito: *groan* No!....Ah… you’re not…going to use sex…to distract me! We’re talking, about the girl!

Asami: You should know the moment you comment on my libido, this would be the outcome. If I didn’t know better, I would say you provoke me with this in mind. Why Akihito… all you need to do is ask.

Akihito: *snap* Normal people wouldn’t jump to this conclusion and it’s rude to interrupt when someone is talking!

Asami: *confused* Why are you so adamant about this if you know it was all a farce? Is that a hint of jealousy I spy?

Akihito: *snort* I would never be jealous over a twink like that!

Asami: Twink? Really? *honest to god laugh* You’re so full of confidence that Kirishima would be ashamed with himself!

Akihito: *slapping Asami on the arm* Don’t bring him up right now!

Asami: *grabbing Akihito’s chin* Will I ever see you get jealous? You’re not worried I’ll be charmed off by someone?

Akihito: *staring deep into Asami’s eyes* After tonight, I’m convinced you’re not going anywhere.

Asami: And why is that?

Akihito: Welp, you’re here aren’t you? *implying that Asami came back to home to him after all*

Asami: *surprised* *warm smile* Where else would I go, dear Akihito?

Long story short, Asami did take to heart what Akihito had implied about his “performance” after all. Akihito had a suspicion that he’d bruised Asami’s ego so much that he didn’t even stop at all to show how his libido was fine (more like on the scale of horny teenager fine). Even though Akihito woke up feeling as if he’d been run over by a truck, he couldn’t find it in himself to feel regret at all.

And like he said, he did fish out what Asami had been planning by the end of the night. Asami might be described by all the negative adjective in the world, but he was never a liar (and would probably be honest to god loyal to his spouse if he ever get married, to Akihito of course). And Akihito was always a man of his words. And when he said Asami was not going anywhere… he was NEVER going anywhere (Case point: the ring that Asami now wears whenever he’s seen in public). They might not be married yet, but Asami was sure as hell his! (Which Asami would counter back saying that it was Akihito that belong to him, and the argument went on for months until Kirishima pointed out that they belong to each other either way).

Whatever the case was, by the end of the day Asami never failed to come back home to Akihito (even if they argued more often than not) until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yeah… I’m getting sappy aren’t I? hehehe hope you guys enjoy this small peak into the future!


	5. Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know it has been forever since I updated, but real life sucks right now. Haha. I got a job as a customer service exec., and let me tell you… it’s not pretty! I work six days per week and I get scolded over the phone most often than not. So yeah, I don’t really have the energy to actually sit down and write when I have a free time. I usually just enjoy my Sunday doing nothing in particular (maybe sleep inducing coma since I don’t get enough sleep lately), but that’s it. Just want to let you guys know, that I will never abandon my stories. They are my babies and I wish to grow with them. It’s just that it might be rare for me to have time to write, so yeah… thank you for the patience! Be warned, my grammar still sucks!   
> PS: Do I have any readers from Australia? Just wanna make a shout out that you guys are lovely! Because why? Most of my customers from Australia are a lovable bunch! xoxo

To say his week had been utterly miserable is an understatement of the year. There are no words that can describe what shit he’d been put through that week alone. Akihito was surprised how well he’d cope working under Keigo all these months. Seeing how he’d already prepared a resignation letter with a big “Fuck it!” on the cover. He was just bidding his time to see when and how he was going to shove the said letter to his boss’s face. Or more preferably, his ass. 

Akihito grumbles irritably as he shuffles closer to the edge of the rooftop. Poking his head out every now and then to look at the opposite building’s entrance. It was such a stupid and clichéd place to lurk, but experience thought him that the most obvious vantage point is the least suspected. Like come on, who in their right mind would lurk on rooftops when it’s basically below freezing point? 

Akihito wouldn’t be the said idiot if he had a control over his life! But seeing how he was in fact the said idiot in this case, he could only wait while freezing to death for his target to appear. 

He had almost completely lost it when he received the assignment from Keigo. Was it really worth it to brave through the coldest winter yet to stalk upon a starlet’s personal love life? It was a definitive “NO” in his mind (if he had any say in the matter). Keigo had made it clear that his debts (mainly the lenses that had burned to crisp) will be cleared off with this scoop. 

It didn’t sound as a bad of a deal…at first. After all, it wasn’t a dangerous scoop. All he had to do was get a compromising picture of the said starlet with her rumored lover. The more explicit, the better. If he was spotted, he wouldn’t need to get the hell out of dodge while fearing for his life (unlike certain scoops that nearly cost his life). 

Now though, it has passed the two hour mark since he’d arrived and the target was still nowhere to be found! His limbs had turned into popsicles eons ago. His sharp mind was numb and he was fighting hard not to fall asleep! Death was imminent if that ever happens. He wasn’t going to entertain the idea of dying in his sleep while doing a job for a gossip column that won’t even be a one page spread! 

Oh screw this! Keigo can deduct his salary for all he cares. He’s getting his ass home and nobody can stop him. 

Akihito should have known that he was tempting fate when he said that. His life has been toyed with since he turned sixteen, what makes him think that it wasn’t going to throw shit at him again? 

A loud sounding boom that shakes the ground startled Akihito out of his reverie. Without a second thought, Akihito scrambles to his feet with his camera at the ready and stared wide eyed to find the source of the loud sound. He saw black billowy smokes coming out of a window before the fire itself. It was engulfing the club’s fifth floor at a pace that seems unnatural for an accidental fire. The fire was rapidly spreading on the carpeted walkway towards the room at the end of the floor. 

Akihito zoomed and pressed record on his camera with a reflex that he never knew he had. He felt his stomach twist sickly as he watched the fire spread towards the said room, engulfing the door in its wake. He prayed to God that no one was in that room. Judging from how the room is now lit up like a bonfire, no one could get out of that unscathed. 

Akihito’s attention was snatched by the chaos at the main entrance of the club. The club’s patrons were flooding towards the nearest exit. The door was jammed packed and people were pushing desperately against each other to get out of the club. It seems that in the panic and their intoxicated state, majority of the people had no sense of rationality to use the emergency door. They flock towards the biggest exit they could find and the solid mass of body sealed off any hope for other patrons to make way through other available doors. 

Soon, Akihito could only watched in horror as people trampled one another to get out. The club’s staffs and bouncers were trying to help as best as they could to reassemble an ounce of order before the paramedics and firefighters came to their aid. They took over with professional precisions and the casualties were finally minimize. 

With the chaos tempted down, safety parameters were set up while a few firefighters brave through the raging fire to scout out the building to locate existing survivors. They cleared off the first two floors but couldn’t access the rest seeing as the stairs was blocked off by fallen debris. The top floors was ready to crumble down as almost ninety percent of the fifth floor sustained most of the damage.

The firefighters had no choice but to retreat as the fire was getting worse. From his vantage point, Akihito frantically zoom in with his camera to scan the rest of the floors through the windows. Hoping with all his heart that no one was trapped on the upper floors. But there was. In fact, three people were huddled up on the corner near the stairs of the seventh floor. 

A man and two woman. Dressed in the club’s formal attire. All shaking in fear of what’s to come. Akihito could see the despair and outright resignation in their faces and that’s when he knew he had to do something.   
“Hey!” Akihito scream, trying to get the attention of the firefighters below, but he was too far up and the wind carried his voice away. 

“Fuck!” he curses, treaded his hair in frustration and develop a better plan. 

First he needed to convey to the people on the seventh floor to get ready for a jump. And then he needed the firefighters to get ready with their damn life net! But how? He didn’t have anything aside from phone and his camera… camera! He’d brought along that big ass flash Keigo had bought for red carpet purposes. 

Without missing a beat, Akihito equipped the flash on his camera and began rapidly flashing it towards the window on the seventh floor. It took him a few tries before the man notices the flash reflected from the window. Next, Akihito swiped his smartphone on and wave the device to get the man’s attention. Akihito motioned for the man to open the window and it took several moments before the man finally understood what Akihito was trying to convey. 

He jumped onto his foot, shed his vest to cover his hands and tried to pry the windows open. He must have said something to the two women when they suddenly stood and helped him with the windows. Their desperate attempt succeeded when the windows slide open. They stood awkwardly with wide eyes towards Akihito, waiting for his next instruction. 

“You have to jump!” Akihito scream from his end. Since he was closer to the floor, the wind helped carrying his voice towards them. 

“Get ready. When we signal, you jump!” he added and receive a nod from them. 

Eyeing the ledge, Akihito took a deep breath before he leapt from the roof and scale down the building with the help of various windowsills and balconies below. He’d done this kind of act numerous times when he was a teenager, breaking out of his forced hospital stay. He’d had gotten pretty good at it. Unfortunately, that was years ago. 

Now he was out of practice as he almost slip every now and then, but that didn’t stop him because he knew this time around, there were other lives at stake here. Taking the stairs would have taken him longer than this. He had no other choice. Once his feet touched the ground, he sprinted towards the nearest fireman and told the guy to get ready with the life net as there were people at ready to jump. 

With Akihito’s help, they managed to secure enough people to hold the life net in second and situated it directly below the survivors’ window. Apparently they didn’t need to persuade the survivors to jump. They willingly take the plunge towards a chance of life, rather than being burned alive. 

The last one to jump was the man, and as soon as he reached the ground he was taken away by the paramedic. Apparently, he had been supporting a broken arm all this time.

Akihito slumped in relief on the ground. The adrenaline finally ran out of his system. He felt beyond exhausted. His mind was in a haze and it seems like someone was talking to him. He’d blinked a few times before he realized it was a paramedic bandaging his hands. He didn’t even realized he’d scraped his hands when he scale down the building. 

It took him a while to realize that he was wrapped up in an orange blanket like the rest of the victims. It seems like he was indeed in a state of shock. Well honestly, who wouldn’t be after that hype?   
He felt a hand clasp on his shoulder before a reassuring squeeze followed suit. It was the first fireman that he got in contact with for the life net. 

“That was a brave thing to do, son. You’ve saved three lives tonight and you should be damn proud of yourself. Your parents are lucky to have a son like you.” 

Akihito could only managed a hysterical laugh at that. If only he knew how much trouble he was to his parents. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The next afternoon found Akihito splayed on top of his bed, ignoring the whole world all together. The news were rapidly retelling the whole fire fiasco and he was getting sick of hearing it time and time again. Keigo had left three voicemails before giving up on him all together (right after threatening to fire his ass off if he didn’t show up to work tomorrow). But Akihito didn’t give a flying fuck.

His mind was still plagued by yesterday’s incident. It keeps on playing in his mind, trying to process what he’d witnessed and recorded. He eyed the memory card warily, trying to decide whether he should supply the clip to his editor to run. His first thought was to sell the clip to the highest bidder. To tell the story of how the fire wasn’t so accidental after all. To gouge up a conspiracy theories of what may and might be the root of the said arson incident. 

His journalist instinct was screaming for him to write the damn thing down. As this might be the golden ticket he’s been waiting for all this time. His theories won’t just be that. He had proof to support his story. What more can a journalist ask? 

This is it. This is the right fucking IT. The IT that could turn Akihito’s shit of a life into something worthwhile. 

Then again, why hasn’t he done it? Why? Because somewhere deep inside him, his survival instinct was screaming for him not to do it. 

Somehow he knew, this wasn’t a simple feud between club owners. He knew, there was something much bigger happening in the background. And he wasn’t so sure if he was willing to find out what that something is. Especially since now he knew the said club was owned by the Sion Corp. 

The timeframe for both the fire and train incident had been so close that Akihito couldn’t even pretend to group is as a mere coincidence. Coincidence doesn’t happen to the same company in such a short timeline. Coincidence doesn’t result in the death of an important financial backer for the same company. 

Yes, Akihito might have saved three lives but he didn’t managed to save a game changer’s life. Mitsuhima Rin, a shareholder of Sion Corp who held twenty percent of the company’s stock. From the news he’d read, the man was like a saint. He’d held charity events for disabled kids throughout Japan and he was the main financial backer for Sion Corp. Since he didn’t have a successor and his will hadn’t state anything regarding his shares, his position and stock are now up for grabs for everyone.

It seems aside from the fire incident, the economic side of the news had been tremendously shaken as big figures in business world are now fighting blood and teeth for the stock. Akihito didn’t understand most of the gibberish business talk, but all he knows is that if the stock falls in the wrong hands… well, Sion will be in deep shit. It could mean a sudden change of the board members all together. Worse, if they plan to change the head of Sion all together. 

Seeing how now Sion had lost their main financial backer, it’s either they buy over the stock back or they have another individual with deep enough pockets that’s willing to back them at this time. Better yet, if they had a contingency plan for this kind of situation. 

Long story short, the whole thing is a mess! 

Curiosity was killing Akihito and he couldn’t tempt it any further. He glance at his clock. It was almost two o’clock in the evening. It was time for a serious interrogation with his only connection to Sion Corp. 

But first… he needed a bath. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

What is his life and waiting? Seriously, last night he had to wait for a target that never showed up and now he’s waiting for a soul of a comatose person to materialize! 

The first might eventually happen, but the later? Well, seeing how Ryoko couldn’t even tell when and where she will be able to appear at a specific time, it was like grasping at straws sometimes. 

He was now at his fourth slice of cake and Ryoko was still nowhere to be seen. Will she even be here today? With the mess in Sion right now, she might be able to force herself to stay longer beside Asami this time with her stubborn attitude alone. 

This is the longest he’d ever kept on waiting for her. Maybe she wouldn’t come to the café after all? But throughout their acquaintance, she never fails to meet up with him even though it might take a while on her end. 

They should probably start experimenting how to contact each other if they’re ever in a difficult situation. Preferably soon. Maybe Ryoko can attach herself to him like she could to Asami? Or maybe they could start making Ryoko familiarize with his apartment so that she can materialize at his home from now on. 

Wait, scratch that. That wouldn’t be such a great idea if she start popping out of nowhere in his restroom when he’s doing his business. A man’s gotta do, what a man’s gotta do after all. 

Akihito was musing over his plan on how to create a contact with Ryoko when she materialize, already sitting in the chair opposite of Akihito. She blinks slowly, as if clearing a haze and curses loudly when she realized it was Akihito she’s seeing. 

“Hey, that’s kind of rude!” Akihito pouted, offended with her greeting. She could only smile self-deprecatingly in response. 

“Sorry Akihito, it’s not you” she sighs heavily. “I was in an important meeting you see…”

“Is it about Mitsuhima-san’s death?” Akihito replied without missing a beat. No need to beat around the bush when they can go straight to business. 

“Yes, in a way. But I’m not really concerned with the business side of it. Ryu would take care of it. I believe in him” she said with conviction. 

“It’s just that, this fire incident...” she hesitated. Biting her lips as if deciding to whether to hedge around the topic or share her concerns with Akihito. 

Akihito didn’t push, instead he gave her time to make her own decision. He might be dying with curiosity, but if she decided that it was not the time yet to share, he would willingly let it go. Akihito could see when she finally made her resolve. Her eyes harden and she made eye contact for the first time that evening. 

“The thing is” Ryoko continued “instead of Mitsuhima-san, Ryu was supposed to be there yesterday.” 

Akihito chocked “What?!”

“Ryu was supposed to be meeting someone at the club. But he couldn’t make it since a figure head from Hong Kong came to meet up with him to strike some business deals. He sent Mitsuhima-san in his stead instead.” 

“I don’t know what to believe, Aki. Maybe this was indeed an accident. But I just can't shake this feeling...” her voice shook, as if finally coming to terms with what might have happened if Asami really was the one who went.

“He was supposed to be there” she repeats again.

“I might be paranoid with what has been happening lately... it's just, I have a feeling this was a setup.”

"You’re not paranoid, Ryoko. And I know for a fact it was indeed a setup" Akihito voiced his concerns. 

Ryoko’s eyes widen in surprise at his admission before it belies her confusion. 

“I have something I need to show you” Akihito admitted. He’d managed to download the clip into his smartphone for a better view. It was better than carrying his camera around for this particular outing. A laptop’s screen was too big and he fear that a passerby might see the clip. 

He played the video and showed it to Ryoko while explaining the incident as best as he could. Akihito knew Ryoko was shocked as she sat still, staring at the screen even when the clip ended. It took a moment for her to regain her motor skills again. 

Akihito retold the incident this time around with what he might have saw and what he might have heard just in case the tidbits could jog Ryoko’s mind on who could have devise such devious plan. They traded theories and opinions until both stop at one point, finally realizing the big picture. 

Somebody wants to topple Sion and they won't stop until Asami is dead. 

They sat in complete silence as both tried to wrap their minds around the whole mess. 

"Have you shown this to anyone else?" Ryoko asked, finally breaking the silence. Akihito shook his head in reply. "Good, keep this to yourself."

"Why? We might be able to help if we go to the public with this. The police would get involved and the perpetrators could be apprehended!" Akihito argued even though he knew it wasn’t that simple after all. Police are humans, and they could be bought. 

"I can see your logic in that. But Aki, what makes you think they wouldn't come after you when they dared to torch up a building and blast off a train? Getting rid of a measly photographer-" Akihito interrupted with a "Hey!" but Ryoko kept on "would be a piece of cake for them. I don't want anything to happen to you!" 

"Akihito, look at me" Ryoko said. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid." 

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" Akihito argued, but Ryoko merely raised her eyebrow. "Okay, that one time didn't count!" 

"This is not a small matter, Aki. Something bad is brewing and if you get involved any further than this, you might be dead by the end of it! Or worse-" Ryoko cut off her words.

"Or worse what?" Akihito asked confused. What's more damning than death itself? 

"You might be locked up for the rest of your life" 

Akihito snorted at that. "Providing evidence for a possible arson felony can't place me in jail, Ryoko. At most I'll be interrogated on suspicion of being an accomplice because what are the chances of a guy having a video of the fire during that time. But Keigo can vouch for me. He's the one who sent me there in the first place."

"I'm not referring to jail" Ryoko deadpan. It took a while for Akihito to get her definition of “locked up”. He curses loudly. 

"You can't be serious." 

"We don't know what they're capable of! And from what we've learn so far? It's not building a good picture here. I'd say they're capable for a whole lot of things" Ryoko concluded. 

"Using your weakness might not be beneath them after all. Your records from the days you were admitted are in the public archives. It won't be hard for them to get a hold of your records and to lay a case against a mentally disturb individual. They could even place the blame on you. Or worse-"

"That's the second time you used that word in the span of two minutes" Aki replied. 

"This is not a laughing matter, Aki! This no time for a joke!" Ryoko was exasperated. 

"I know, I know. It just seems so surreal that this has become my life" Akihito groan. Ryoko could only grimace as she too felt the same as him. 

"So, what's the plan?" Akihito asks. They sat in silence while Ryoko contemplate the next step.

"I'm not good in strategizing a plan. But I know someone who is." 

"Who?" he asked while Ryoko smiled mischievously. There was a glint of something in her eyes that Akihito didn’t like at all. 

"Kei" she stated simply.

"Kirishima-san?" he asked skeptically. 

"Here's what we do..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The plan was to make a copy of the video and give it to Kirishima. They didn't post through a mail boy as according to Ryoko, with Kirishima ninja-tech skills, he could trace back the lead to Akihito. And being Kirishima, Akihito would be placed under scrutiny because what are the odds of the person who returned his fiancée’s bag being the same person who gave him the arson evidence? And to avoid such dramas that would unfold and a whole load of explanation which without a doubt would land Akihito in mental hospital either way, they crossed that idea off. 

They in fact did something genius all together, they place the memory card in a sealed off box at Ryoko's memorial site. It seems that Kirishima was still keeping up the facade of losing his fiancée by visiting the memorial every Saturday and they used that timeframe to their advantage. 

They didn't know what to exactly expect when Kirishima finally watch the clip. He might take it as a warning sign (seeing how the video was placed at his fiancée’s memorial after all), or he might take it as an anonymous tip from a Good Samaritan. Either way, the message was clear as day that Sion was being targeted and Asami's life was in danger. And if Kirishima unearths more than they know possible from that short clip alone, well... they were both decidedly impressed. 

The original memory card is kept safe in a random game arcade center, taped under the pin ball table that Akihito swore has been there before his father was even born. And well, if someone ever found it and posted the clip on YouTube, nobody could trace it back to him. 

The thing that shock Akihito the most was the fact that Ryoko was right about how bad it was to go to the public with the clip. He would’ve definitely dismissed the news that was only one paragraph long if it wasn’t for the title that reads: Youth found dead after posting fire video. 

A cold shiver runs down his spine and he immediately throw the newspaper away to rid it out of his mind. Someone was out for his blood and they’ve killed an innocent boy because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally! So what do you think of the development? Hehehe, I know some of you are wishing to see Asami. And yes, I’ll try to incorporate him soon! Just hatching some plot so they could meet with a loud BANG! Let me know what you think!   
> The chapter title is from quote by Sholom Aleichem.


End file.
